Hero
by The-One-That-Cries
Summary: This is a story that I have made to cover a subject that has gotten out of hand. It is loosely based on the song Hero by Super chick. The pairings haven't been picked. If you cant handle the truth I wouldn't read this.


OK there has been A LOT of this going on, and it needs to stop. I was lessening to a song and this came to mind and wouldn't let me go. I have decided to go with it and write it. It is loosely and semi based on the song listed below.

Song – Hero ~ Super chick

I own nothing, not the song or chars… but I do own some of the plot.

P.S. This is an ALL human fan fiction. I may make a human/vamp. If I get enough request.

* * *

J~POV

It's always the same. I go to school and it always happens. I mean why not? I am Jasper Whitlock and this is a cruel story of how I was saved.

It was the begging of 3rd year in this hell hole called forks high. I never liked this place and the school made me hate it even more. My parents never knew the truth about what went on at school. It was any other day I was pushed around and teased.

"look who it is boys" I knew that voice, I looked up and my fears were confirmed there in front of me stood my worst nightmare, Michael Newton.

"What do you want" I really wasn't in the mood.

"Why nothing" I heard his knuckles crack and pop as he got ready. It always happens. No one talks to me and every day I was hit.

"I wouldn't do that Michael" A feminine voice rung out in the silence of the hall. I looked behind him and his little gang and shock took over at the one who called him out. Standing not far from us was the three most upper girls in this school. The one on the left was Rosalie Hale, to the right was Alice Brandon, and in the middle and lead was Isabella Swan, those three girls were the leaders of the cheer team.

"Just stop it know and stop looking like a damn prick will you" Isabella said as she stalked over to us.

"Aw I was just having fun baby" I vomited in my mind. Newton tried to put an arm around her but she side stepped it and stood in front of me. It must have looked quite comical after all she only came up to my shoulder and she looked like a little kid compered to him.

"Step off of him, I am sick of watching this crap go on and on, Do u know what the hell you are even doing to him, Don't even get me started on how u and the guys have treated his sister, I can't even just imagine what she feels like every time one of you pulls something." The other two were now standing by her and looked pissed.

"Come on he isn't anything to worry about" before she could counter two others walked up and glared at us.

"We always knew you three were idiots when it came down to it. He clearly deserved it if he is getting it" the tall blond snarled off. The brown hair one just glared.

"Oh back the fuck off Jessica" Rosalie said as she stepped closer to the girl. Isabella and Alice both turned and looked at Newton.

"You lesion closely, If I ever and I mean EVER hear about this or any other I will tell my father and I will personally escort them to your house or class myself do you hear me." I watched as anger took over his poster and as his hand lifted up and swung to hit her. On instinct I garbed Isabella and pulled her behind me, and caught the offending hand with mine. I was always able to fight but I never really had a reason to, no one was there to back me up or stand for me. Truth is I was going to do something really reckless to day. I had brought the gun to school to just finish it all and end it.

"Bella u will regret this and you" he pointed to me.

"You better watch it" and with that he left. The hall cleared out instantly as Isabella glared at everyone. The three girls know calmer turned to me.

"Hey there Jasper" I turned in shock to look at the girl that was still behind me.

"You know my name?" it was the first thing I have said the whole time.

"Well yea I kind of just saved your ass" she laughed out. It was shocking to hear it. It wasn't a mocking sneering laugh or one that was laughing at me and making fun, it was a true gentle laugh. She patted my back causing me to filched in pain. She stared at me with curiosity before it seemed to dawn on her and then her body grew stiff and her face darkened. She turned to the girls and said she would meet them at home latter. I watched as the two other girls left leaving me and Isabella alone in the hall. She turned to me and garbed my hand with hers.

"Come with me" I followed her to the nurse's office. She pointed to the bed and went over to the cabinet. I watched as she got out different things.

"Here take off your shirt" I looked at her as though she was nuts. She put her hands on her hips and glared. Giving in I closed my eyes and lifted the shirt. I heard a gasp and went to lower the shirt, when a small hand made contact with my arm.

"Take it completely off" her voice was stern and her rage was growing. After I had the shirt completely off, I laid it down on the bed besides me.

B~POV

I was pissed; I sat back and watched him do it all the damn time. Yea stepping up made me a better person but damn it I basically bullied him as well with the way I sat back and watched. The girls and I we never really laughed at it, we would just turn away and forget it. At night I would have nightmares of the way he was treated, the school because of the fact that it was the star quarter back they did mothering. I turned to him and told him to remove the shirt. He looked shocked before finally giving in. I watched as it was raised and couldn't keep the gasp from leaving me. He went to lower it but I grabbed his arm.

"Take it completely off" and he did I couldn't stop the pain, sadness, and rage that filled me. Jasper's skin was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Isn't your dad a doctor?" he looked down and just shook his head.

"Then why…Oh you haven't told"

"He has enough stress with the way that things are, with the season changing there are more wrecks and so on." I made a decision right there and then._ 'I won't let this keep going'._ I climbed onto the bed and sat behind him and had to look away. His back was the worse but with how many times he was pushed into the lockers I didn't think it would be. I purred the peroxide on the cloth and gently tabbed at the cuts. His back arched slightly as the medication stung the cuts. I bandaged the cuts and went to his arms then chest.

"You know Jasper for someone who is constantly being pushed around you are in good shape" I was trying to lighten the mood a little bit and it seemed to work.

"Well to deal with it all you have to be able to put up with it" he eyed me for a second before popping off.

"You wouldn't make it for 10 minutes" I faked hurt and held my hand over my heart.

"Why such the negative, I could handle it like the next person could" he just shook his head. It was 30 minutes later when all was done and finished. I looked at him and couldn't stop the laugh that came. He looked at me with something in his eyes._ 'Shit not good'._

"You look like a mummy" he was wrapped in bandages up to his neck.

"Maybe I went a little over board with the wrapping." I nervously said while scratching the back of my head. We both jumped when we heard the door opened.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. My friends OCs will come at one point in this story to help. Tell next time R&R and tell me if I should add something's.


End file.
